Currently, major emphasis is focused on the role of stable, diffusible mediators of differentiation in the mammalian kidney. Growth and branching of the ureteric bud has been shown not to require cell-to-cell contact with metanephrogenic mesenchyme. Matrices and factors secreted by this mesenchyme may mediate these activities in vivo.